


Maybe lock the door?

by Andreri25



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, A+ elven parenting, F/M, M/M, Mae is traumatized, Walking In On Someone, boi do they need to get a room, compromising positions, outside loving, several times, sfw, so is Feanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreri25/pseuds/Andreri25
Summary: Five times Nerdanel and Feanor were caught in compromising situations, plus one time they caught someone else. For Feanorian Week 2018, day 7.





	Maybe lock the door?

**1**

Contrary to popular belief Fëanor hadn’t met Nerdanel in her father’s forge, nor had he gone under Mahtan’s tutelage to approach her. They actually met in the marketplace, while Fëanor was purchasing materials. He had wanted the same granite block as her, but Nerdanel just snorted and told him to fly off. Said she wouldn’t suffer such a good block to be lost to a sculptor with a head twice its size. It was infuriating to be talk to like that, he was a Prince! So of course he was left pinning after her.

It took some time and a monumental effort, but she returned his affections. And Nerdanel had a passion at least the match of his!

It was a matter of time, really.

She threw back her head, exposing her exquisite neck. Fëanor dove hungrily, kissing and biting softly as her hands played in his hair and massaged his shoulders.

Suddenly Nerdanel pushed him until his back pressed against the wall of the broom storage. Fëanor laughed and she smiled but pressed a finger his lips. “Hush, my _lord_. Would you have your teacher heard us?”

The slight mock of his tittle in her lips delighted Fëanor every time. He laughed again “I would have the whole of Aman hear us if you would become my wife”

“That I know, and I say: not yet!” she said, going down to place wet kisses on the skin at the opening of his smiting shirt. “For have we not agreed to wait another season before promising to each other publicly?”

“You just enjoy the thrill” As answer she bit at the base of his neck and sucked. But instead of the moan he was sure he’d let out, Fëanor heard a _‘Hrump’_.

“Well, it is you who steals my student for such long ‘recesses’...” Mahtan spoke from his spot at the door, broom in hand and amused expression “Is it not, **_daughter_**?”

Fëanor’s face fell. Nerdanel guffawed. Of course she had known all along. Alas, he felt played.

 

* * *

  **2**

 

The people all around them cheered and danced and laughed and fest. Nerdanel was absolutely stunning in her bright colored dress and the emerald held on her brow by a golden circlet- a gift from Fëanor's own hand- made her blue eyes shine impossibly brighter. She was so beautiful, his wife. And it **was** their wedding, so who could blame him if he dragged her stealthily outside to kiss her face, her lips, her neck and all he had access to without disrobing her?

His father apparently.

“Curufinwë? Would you not rather to wed in the comfort of your rooms?”

He had never felt the flames of passion put out of him so fast ever before. He spun around, trying to cover the cleavage he had made when he pulled at his wife’s neckline to kiss her chest with his body as he faced his father.

Finwë’s expression was warm, though his voice had carried clear amusement. Movement behind him caught Fëanor attention and it was then that he spotted Indis. The prince’s face lit on inner fire.

The queen smiled gently “There is nothing to be ashamed about, dear. It is what you to have promised each other today”

Nerdanel buried her face on his shoulder and shook with suppressed laughter.

“It is not…I…we were not going to…we did not come here to-“

“Oh, but you did my son. Why else would a couple come to the dark corners of the garden if not for that purpose?” After that the King took his wife’s hand and left with a last grind to his son.

Fëanor wasn’t sure which was worse: that they had found them or the implications of his father’s words and leaving. He felt sick.

 

* * *

  **3**

 

They laid together in the cushions by the hearth on Nerdanel’s sculpting room, she sprawled on her back and Fëanor on all fours above her. His lips hovered over hers so close he could drink all the sighs she was letting out as his hand caressed her side. He gave her breast some moments of attention before moving further down to contour the curve of her pregnant belly, very careful to keep his weight on his other hand and knees. Her eyes smiled at him from behind half closed lids. His hand began sliding down to her hips and further down…

A soft knock on the door gave him barely a second of notice to get off, which he did by pushing off the ground to stand on his feet. Sadly, he miscalculated his own strength and ended up slamming against a half finish sculpture of Tulkas. One of the house maids entered the room with Arafinwë in her arms, “Apologies my Prince, but the King had a council reunion and asked for you to take care of…” she trailed off, her eyes taking in the scene in front of her. Nerdanel sitting with a blanket wrapped around her and Fëanor a few steps back practically hanging from the hand of Tulkas, “Did…Have I interrupted something, my lord?”

Fëanor pressed his lips into a fine line. The golden haired toddler on the arms of the maid goggled happily.

 

* * *

  **4**

 

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone splendid over the river and made it glister like thousands of gems.

Nerdanel flung out of her clothes and into the river, eager for a swim. He took his time, enjoying the view of his gorgeous wife in all her splendor floating in the water. Finally he disposed of his breeches and walked eased to the riverside, letting himself feel the touch of the water climb up his naked skin with each step he took. None would bother them here, by Fëanor’s orders, and Nelyo was looking after his baby brother.

He reached his wife and she happily jumped to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. He would be traveling the next day to the northern lands in search of materials and would not come back for some months. Fëanor wrung his arms around her frame, returning the kiss and trying to commit the smell of her to memory.

Suddenly pulling away, Nerdanel gave him a huge grin and took as deep a breath as she could before diving into the water. A moment later he knew why, and couldn’t -nor cared to- stiff the moan that broke from his lips.

“Ada!”

 _Ah! by all the Valar_ , he thought. Biting hard on his lips to not make another sound he kept his back to his sons but rose a hand to wave at them, the other squeezing Nerdanel’s shoulder under the water to try and give her notice. She only intensified her efforts.

“Father” Greeted Nelyo, extending a blanket on the grass and putting down a basket full of fruit and bread, “Were you not going tend to some business with mother?”

Fëanor swallowed hard. Nerdanel decided it was enough at that moment and let go of him to resurface at his side.

“Mama!” little Kano yelped happily, running fully clothed to jump at his mother’s open arms.

Fëanor turned to look at his son. Poor Nelyo gaped at them, jaw hanging open and face contorted in utter dismay, an apricot frozen halfway to his mouth.

 

* * *

  **5**

 

Nerdanel laughed delighted as Fëanor’s face came up to hers from under the covers, completely comfortable with his body weighing hers down. He drew a hand to cup her cheek and Nerdanel moved her head just enough to kiss the palm. Fëanor smiled and buried his face on her chest before stretching lazily over her.

It was nice to have this quiet intimate moments in their ever-buzzing-with-children home. But behind the locked doors to their room they could have all the privacy they wanted.

“What are you doing?” came an innocent tiny voice.

… ** _If_ ** Fëanor had actually remembered to lock the doors.

 “Kurvo!” Nerdanel pushed him off her chest and turned to look down at their youngest son, who looked back with those wide dark grey eyes so like his father’s.

Fëanor held himself up on his arms and turned to the child as well.

“What are you doing?” he repeated, hooking his chin on the edge of the bed.

Neither of the parents answered for a moment. Then, “We are getting your sister” Fëanor felt Nerdanel’s gaze drill a hole on his face but he remained dead serious.

Kurvo pouted “But I want no sister!”

“How about a brother?”

“Fëanaro!”

 

* * *

  **+1**

 

They were simply taking a stroll through the back fields of their home. Most of their children were out hunting with Nolofinwë’s children so they could wander their land at their leisure without stumbling with any incautious eye. Or so they thought until they came to pass the archery field and found a pair of elves twined on each other right in the middle of it, bows and quivers forgotten at their feet.

Granted, the older couple wasn’t planning anything far from that line themselves when they came to the most desolated place they could think of. But when one of the elves tipped the other down by the waist, long auburn hair touching the ground, and buried their face on the other’s neck Fëanor felt the need to make their presence known.

“Nelyafinwë”

Both elves froze, Findekano nearly dropping his cousin if the slight jump on his arms was anything to judge by.

Nerdanel snickered at his side when their son dropped back his head to look at them, upside down as he was.

“Father! Mother!” Fëanor doubted that the blood accumulating on Nelyo’s face had anything to do with his position. “I…we…uhm…”

Finno seemed to snap out of it faster, “Aunt, Uncle, this is not what it looks like” he lied.

But Fëanor felt like humoring them, “What is it, then? What does it _not_ look like?”

“Uhm…Nelyo…fainted?” The last word edged on questioning and the redhead himself looked up at his cousin with an incredulous look. “Yes, he fainted. Because he missed his meal. And I was only trying to heal him with song! But, alas, as it is known I am not very talented on that field, so I had to sing very close to his heart” Finno seemed very proud with himself for the story he had conjured.

Nelyo seemed to be pondering whether to hit himself or his cousin with the quiver at his feet.

Nerdanel took his hand and began dragging Fëanor in the opposite direction “Well do make sure to get him inside to rest, Finno dear, after you are done _singing to his heart_.”

Her tone was very much jesting and the two youths knew it.

“Mother, we did not come here to-“

“Oh, but you did my son. After all, why else would a couple come to the far corners of the fields if not for that purpose?”

Poor Nelyo’s face was priceless.


End file.
